


Glasses

by bellarkesupernova



Series: Tumblr Prompt Drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, that's literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkesupernova/pseuds/bellarkesupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You're cute with glasses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

Clarke opened the front door to see Bellamy sitting at the coffee table surrounded by papers, red pen in hand, and a pot of coffee in front of him.

After dropping her her bag onto the couch, she started stripping off her scrubs as she walked to their bedroom. “Lots of homework?” She shouted, pulling one of Bellamy’s long t-shirts over her head. Clarke walked back to the living room and curled against him on the couch.

“At this point, I would rather write a thirty-page paper on the Trojan War _myself_ than have to grade a hundred ten-page papers.” He sighed and took his glasses off, tossing them on the table.

While working on his PhD in history, Bellamy was offered a job as a teaching assistant for a lower level Greek mythology class at his university. Clarke on the other hand was a first-year resident at the local hospital in Boston, and her odd hours somehow meshed perfectly with her fiance’s grading time.

She rubbed his shoulders and kissed him on the nose.

“What about you? How was work?” Bellamy asked her, turning his body so his legs were stretched out along the couch with Clarke between them, leaning against his chest.

“Same old, same old. I almost got to scrub in on a laparoscopic adrenalectomy, but stupid Briggs got it instead.”

“Fucking Briggs,” he replied seriously, shaking his head, which provoked a snicker from Clarke.

Clarke leaned over Bellamy and plucked his glasses from the table. Putting them on, she squinted her eyes and scrunched her nose, looking at Bellamy. “You _really_ can’t see, can you?”

He snatched them back from her. “No, I just wear these because they make me look oh-so attractive,” he said jokingly.

“You’re cute with glasses.”

“Oh, really,” he put them on and kissed her. It was slow and deep and Clarke felt her fatigue wash away with every guttural moan between the two of them.

“Do you have time for a break?” Clarke asked when he freed her mouth to move his along her jaw.

“I can make time.” They broke apart suddenly to stand up and then her legs were around his waist and he clumsily maneuvered them to the bedroom and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @freckledrebelking


End file.
